Episode 2409
Mikey Episode Number: 2409 Date: Thursday, February 10, 1994 Sponsors: G, M, 11 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Magic Pig Calypso Song |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|M is for Marvelous Martha |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster and Herry Monster sing "M-M-M Monster Meal" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A story of a cat who hated rain, wished for it to stop, and witnessed the disastrous effects of no rain |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A Stool For Me |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Geometry of Circles" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Old paper, new paper Music: "Blue Nosed Gopher" by Graham Preskett |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|"Pretty Kitty Blues" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|In rhyme, a man points out animals who stole and/or ruined his clothing. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: 12 Angry Men |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A blind class goes on a field trip downtown, and visits a produce stand, a houseware shop, a flower shop, and a pet store where they touch two puppies |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A bus driver counts 11 of each necessity for a bus trip camping |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|An Anything Muppet girl shows the viewers that the number 11 is the same right side up and upside down |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Clown Honking #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|While pushing some kids on a swing, Big Bird notices a bee buzzing around, and wonders where it gets its instincts. In song, he also wonders what makes a fly fly, a flower flower, the leaves leave, etc. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Letter G drawing with kid voice-over |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover talks about the letter G, as it slowly grows |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Planet G / g |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie wants to know what time it is, but Bert was too tired to even answer. So, Ernie sings an off-key opera (O Solo Me-Oh, O Solo You-oh) out the window to find out what time it is: three o'clock in the morning. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I've got some (hair), I've got more, but I've got the most. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Veterinarian's Hospital: Sick Bread |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Name That Food ("Will you eat it?") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Lizard! Music: Joe Raposo (same as "birds") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #11 |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|At night, one of the heads of the Two Headed Monster sings his other head a lullaby. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I've got a mind: squares make a box |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Mom and Me" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A gorilla applies for a job at the Gerfner Employment Agency. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|"Wooly Bully" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|What's missing? (a baby) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover prepares a table for a family who's celebrating their grandmother's birthday, but Grover doesn't know her name, so when each family member refers to her as a different relative each time, Grover thinks there's more than one party going on, so he ends up bringing out seven cakes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The Mad Painter #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit describes the times it is appropriate to use the in and out doors. To his dismay, a group of monsters keeps going out the in door |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Eleven Cheer |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Type-Writer Guy: M - Magic |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Kermit holding the Sesame Street sign while Big Bird holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide